An elevator system contains different display devices, with which information is displayed. The information presented generally relates to the use of the elevator, such as to information about the stopping floors of an elevator car, the location of an elevator car, et cetera. Developments in display technology have enabled the placement of thinner displays with better picture quality than before e.g. on the stopping floors of an elevator as well as in elevator cars. Owing to improved display technology, it would also be possible to present more diversified and more detailed information in an elevator system.
A new type of display technology for elevators also poses challenges, more particularly relating to the presentation of information. The more precise picture quality of displays is easily left unexploited and the larger amount of details on a display than before might even hamper understanding of the matter being presented if new displays are used simply to replace used displays that are based on simple images, numbers, et cetera, without any additional measures.